Saudara Punya Cerita
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Tiap lembar kenangan indah mereka akan tersimpan di dalam album untuk selama-lamanya. ・ [FarNik]


**Pandemonium** (c) Toys for Bob & Crystal Dynamics

 **Warning:** AU. Anu. Keju. Headcanon demi asupan nostalgia dunia Pandemonium S1 semata.

* * *

 **Saudara Punya Cerita**

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Seharusnya gadis itu tidak usah mengetuk jendela kalau ujung-ujungnya dibuka sendiri lalu melenggang masuk begitu saja. Lagipula sang pemilik kamar juga tidak akan mendengar. Terlalu fokus pada hiburan di layar kaca. Kebiasaannya jika sabtu malam datang; bersenang-senang dan bersantai dengan konsol _game_ kesayangan.

"Fargie? Aku nyomot makanan kecil, ya."

Tiga lembar keripik kentang dalam tabung silinder yang sedang terbuka mendadak lenyap.

"Sekalian minjem komiknya!"

Tidak seru, lempar. Tidak asik, hempas. Di atas tempat tidur berlapis karakter _waifu_ idaman, pemilik mahkota merah pendek masih sibuk bergulung. Mencari-cari bacaan imajinatif yang membuatnya tertarik (dia tahu isi lemari komik akan bertambah setiap hari rabu).

Biasanya sih begitu. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda kali ini.

"KAU HARUS TAU, FARGIEE! DIA ITU TERNYATA BRENGSEK! AKU NYESEL ABIS JADIAN SAMA DIA! BANGSATTT!"

"Err, Nikki. Lebih pelan. Kau tahu harga stik itu mahal."

Si gadis merah—Nikki—tengah emosi berat. Sudah dua jam dia menjajah perangkat _playstation_ , menekan brutal seluruh tombol. Tanpa ampun. Apalagi karena sekarang dia sedang bermain _game_ tempur antar karakter. Tamat sudah. Fargus—nama pemuda itu—pasrah harus merusak celengan babinya demi membeli stik baru setelah makan malam nanti.

Merasa udara semakin dingin, Fargus menutup jendela kamarnya yang dipakai sebagai media penghubung (rumah mereka tepat bersebelahan, ngomong-ngomong). Dan semenjak Nikki masuk ke dalam klub atletik jelang SMA, kelakuannya semakin menjadi-jadi sehingga jendela itu semakin sering berfungsi. Seharusnya tidak ada gadis normal yang meloncati pagar beranda hingga celana dalam putihnya terlihat jelas. Pengalaman itu sungguh merusak imajinasi 'kakak sepupu yang selama ini terlihat begitu anggun', atau begitu pikir Fargus sebelum kepolosan matanya hilang.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian setelah ini?"

"PUTUS! JELAS!" Nikki menyambar kepingan keripik kentang terakhir, "BERANI-BERANINYA DIA SELINGKUH DI DEPAN MATAKU!"

Fargus ingat sekali kalau kedatangan Nikki pertama kali ke kamarnya tanpa diundang juga karena alasan klise yang sama; putus cinta.

"Hmm... dia tidak bilang alasannya?"

Kelereng hijau memandang sengit, "Selingkuh butuh alasan?"

Fargus angkat bahu. Telinganya dibiarkan pasrah sebagai tempat sampah meski kenyataannya dia tidak pernah punya pengalaman berpacaran seperti si populer Nikki yang diketahui (masalahnya oknum bersangkutan menceritakannya sendiri) berganti-ganti pasangan hampir setiap bulan.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar."

Padahal gadis itu baru saja menghabiskan satu toples biskuit coklat berukuran besar. Tidak lupa keripik kentang dua silinder. Fargus hanya heran dengan metabolisme pencernaan Nikki, karena secara penampilan sepupunya itu masih saja terlihat ideal. _Ehem_. Yah, Fargus memang harus mengakui kalau Nikki memiliki lekuk tubuh yang cukup memikat.

"Memangnya bibi ke mana?"

"Pergi. Dari siang." deru hantaman dari jurus-jurus karakter pilihan beraksi lagi, "Paman sendiri ke mana?"

"Pergi juga. Dari siang." repetisi, "Mungkin pergi dengan bibi."

Si merah mengangkat alis, "Jadi...?"

"Jadi," Fargus mendengus pendek, memutar-mutar iphone-nya di udara, "Mau Pizza atau Burger? Butuh ekstra keju dan kentang?"

Bibir Nikki yang sudah dua jam menekuk jelek kini tersenyum sangat lebar.

.

.

.

Suara dari jendela kamar yang bergeser tidak mengubah posisi Fargus di depan meja belajar. Sama sekali. Tidak ada konsol _atau handheld_ praktis yang menyala. Untuk Nikki, pemandangan mengerikan ini mungkin akan menyebabkan bumi terbelah lima atau lebih mengerikan—terciptanya teori bing bang kedua.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Fargie yang asli!?"

Sang tertuduh semakin membenamkan dagu di atas lembaran-lembaran putih. Bergeleng lemah persis selada rebus. Mengintip dari balik bahunya, remaja tanggung itu sedang mengisi sebuah angket tidak menarik. Tentang minat. Jurusan pilihan. Karir dan perihal cita-cita. Nikki membuka mulutnya heran.

"Tunggu. Seingatku kau baru kelas satu..."

"Katanya persiapan dini." Fargus bertutur tanpa menoleh. Lagipula dia terlalu malas melakukannya, "Tahun depan bakal lebih parah karena akan ada penjurusan. Jujur, sampai sekarang aku bingung harus memilih jurusan apa. Apa lebih baik lanjut kuliah ke luar negri saja?"

Bersikap seenaknya seperti biasa, Nikki duduk di ujung meja. Bersilang kaki, "Minat utamamu apa?"

"...apapun."

"Impianmu?"

"...tidak ada yang khusus."

Kepala Fargus dihadiahi timpukan keras, "Dasar anak kecil. Kau tidak akan jadi laki-laki sejati kalau begini terus."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa setelah berhasil menentukan jurusan langsung berhasil menjadi wanita sejati?"

Berdehem sekali, rambut merah dikibas dramatis.

"Dulu aku ingin mengambil jurusan penyiaran. Tapi sadar penampilanku aneh, jadi akhirnya mengambil studi tulis-menulis."

"Otakmu juga aneh."

Komentar Fargus disambut timpukan Nikki sekali lagi.

Bicara tentang penampilan aneh, sebetulnya itu yang selalu dikatakan cermin ketika Fargus melihatnya setiap pagi. Sebagai penduduk negeri kangguru sejak lahir, paras mereka terlalu oriental. Memang bukan penghambat besar dalam bersosialisasi, tapi faktor ini seakan menjadi salah satu penentu dalam pertimbangan profesi masa depan.

"Jadi aku harus ambil jurusan apa niiih?!" Fargus hampir pasrah.

"Makanya tadi aku tanya! Minat utamamu apa?"

"...apapun."

"..."

Pokok bahasan utamanya terlanjur macet di tempat.

.

.

.

"Apaan sih!?"

"Sini, deh! Aku baru ketemu hal seru!"

Sepulang sekolah yang melelahkan, Nikki mencegat Fargus di gerbang kemudian menarik pemuda malang itu ke rumahnya. Menunjukkan tumpukan album usang yang berserakan di loteng lantai dua.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengisi perut dan beristirahat dulu. Kehidupan anak SMA berbeda dengan mahasiswi kejuruan susah lulus sepertimu."

"Tapi ini penting!" si gadis bersikeras, "Dan, hei! Aku sedang menyusun skripsi tahu!"

"Apaan sih?" Fargus mengulang sebal.

Setelah menggelar koran tak terpakai di atas papan kayu berdebu, keduanya duduk bersila. Nikki menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto yang sengaja diambil dari dalam album dekat kakinya, tersenyum puas, "Aku menemukan fotomu banyaaak sekali di album ini!"

 _Heee~_

Persis seperti yang didengar, Fargus mendapati fotonya sendiri dan sepupu satu-satunya itu dalam jumlah banyak. Fotonya berkisar saat dia lahir sampai kira-kira berusia tiga tahun sementara Nikki banyak terlihat dengan seragam sekolah dasar. Ada Ayahnya dan ibu Nikki juga terlihat mengawasi kegiatan buah hatinya di berbagai _event_. Siapapun yang melihat foto tersebut akan menyebut mereka berempat sebagai satu keluarg bahagia, meskipun titel sepupu kaitannya memang erat dengan hubungan saudara.

"Tidak ada foto ayahmu?"

Nikki mengangkat bahu, "Ayah-ibuku bercerai sebelum aku lahir. Katanya ibu sudah membuang semua fotonya jadi aku sama sekali tidak punya bayangan."

"Aku juga, pada ibuku..." balas Fargus datar, seringainya memudar, "Meskipun ayah bilang ibu meninggal saat melahirkanku, tapi aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat wajahnya."

"Ayahmu tidak menyimpan fotonya? Satupun?"

Fargus menggeleng samar. Nikki pura-pura paham.

Album di masing-masing pangkuan mereka menjadi bahan pengalihan bagus selama mengisi jeda.

Darimana kau mendapat semua ini?" suara berat Fargus membelah sunyi.

Karena mana mungkin dia percaya begitu saja seorang Nikki yang anti kebersihan mau sibuk membereskan loteng atau sekedar membuka-buka gudang. Pastinya gadis itu akan lebih memilih membuang waktu di club atau cuci mata di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Sejujurnya... aku sempat mengintip ketika ibu menyimpan kunci lemari arsip di balik hiasan dinding."

"Kau akan bertanya sesuatu pada bibi tentang foto-foto ini?"

"Lalu menggali kuburanku sendiri?" sepuluh jari cantik dihempas ke udara, "Biarkan saja. Lagipula ibu tidak pernah membahas hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarga. Aku bahkan lupa masa kecilku seperti apa."

"Kalau begitu akan kubantu mengembalikan semua ini ke tempat semula. Ini semua kenangan menyenangkan, tapi aku juga tidak terlalu tertarik." mau tidak mau Fargus harus setuju, "Paling tidak, biarkan aku menyimpan satu fotomu yang memanjat patung Sydney Opera House sampai celana dalamnya kelihatan ini."

"JANGAN BERANI, FARGIE!"

Matahari dan sinarnya melipir sangat perlahan. Memberi senja panjang agar kedua insan tersebut menikmati momen melelahkan selama kejar-kejaran di area loteng.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? keren, kan!?"

Fargus tepuk dahi. Tengah malam Nikki memanjat beranda lagi dan masuk seenaknya (lagi) hanya untuk menunjukkan tato lebah bersayap di area panggul depan. Celana jeans beserta dalamannya diturunkan sedikit supaya bisa pamer lebih jelas.

"Kalau sudah selesai, cepat kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Kau kenapa? _Mood_ mu sedang jelek?"

"KAU PIKIR SEKARANG JAM BERAPAAA?!"

Kejadian itu baru terjadi dua puluh menit lalu. Fargus merutuk dirinya sendiri yang terpaksa memuaskan dirinya sendirian di kamar gelap sambil membayangkan Nikki.

.

.

.

Fargus menampar pipinya keras-keras di hari istimewa; di hari wisuda kakak sepupu kesayangannya.

Masih tidak percaya makhluk _slebor_ serampangan (tuduhan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ada kalanya Fargus menemukan celana dalam Nikki di dalam kulkas dan kapok melintasi area pribadi gadis itu sementara waktu) tengah mengenakan toga, asik berfoto bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya. Suatu keajaiban gadis tersebut bisa lulus dengan nilai (yang ternyata) di atas rata-rata.

Sampai jepretan entah ke berapa, Fargus masih menuduh Nikki melakukan berbagai macam kriminalitas pada dosen-dosennya demi selembar bukti ijazah.

"Senyum donk, Fargie!" Nikki melebarkan ujung bibirnya dengan dua jari, memberi contoh mimik ala _selfie_ , "Tiga... dua..."

"Keju~"

"IDIH! BASI!"

 _KLIK_

Tapi itulah yang terpotret pertama. Adegan saling membuka mulut untuk melempar omelan satu sama lain. Sampai kini, Fargus masih menyimpan foto bersejarah tersebut, bersisian dengan foto balita Nikki di atas patung Sydney Opera House. Mempertanyakan bagaimana mungkin gadis kecil tidak menarik itu bisa berevolusi menjadi sosok memikat yang sanggup mencuri banyak perhatiannya.

Foto itu dilupakan sejenak _—_ dilempar bersama dengan surat undangan penerimaan mahasiswa baru ke dalam laci meja belajar. Fargus melanjutkan acara bersantainya di depan _playstation_ seperti kebiasaannya. Sendirian.

Mau bagaimana lagi, semenjak hari kelulusan, Nikki sudah jarang mengunjungi kamarnya.

Terakhir yang Fargus ingat, pemilik rambut merah itu menerobos sembarangan hanya untuk meminjam toilet karena keran air di rumahnya macet. Tapi itu pun sudah kejadian basi bulan lalu. Mereka masih tetap bertetangga, tentu saja. Masih tetap bersaudara. Masih ingat pernah berbagi cerita dan piring yang sama.

"Jadi tidak seru."

Tidak menikmati sisa-sisa liburan musim gugur terakhir, Fargus meletakkan stik _game_ -nya asal-asalan. Mengumpat sebanyak yang dia bisa ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Berharap Nikki datang untuk mengganggunya seperti biasa.

.

.

.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Ketukan familier membuat Fargus tergopoh-gopoh dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh basah kuyub. Hanya menyelipkan handuk untuk menutupi area pribadinya saat ada gadis berpakaian seksi berambut merah (sekarang tidak pendek lagi, sudah melewati bahu) berkacak pinggang di balik kaca beranda.

"Sejak kapan kau punya hobi mengunci jendela? Biarkan aku masuk!"

Pemilik kamar tertawa sebentar lalu membuka selot. Nikki dengan senang hati memberi pelukan heboh hingga keduanya terjungkal di atas karpet beludru gelap.

"Astaga! Aku kangen padamu, Fargie!"

"Kau kangen padaku?"

"Kau tidak kangen padaku?"

Keduanya tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Di atas tubuh Fargus, pemuda itu membiarkan Nikki menyindir lengannya yang berotot, perutnya yang berbentuk, bahkan rambut basahnya yang dianalogikan seperti perampok yang tercebur di got karena kepergok mencuri oleh polisi.

Ya, mungkin mencuri hati Nikki. Fargus cukup percaya diri.

"Tumben kemari!? Ada apa?"

Bukan bermaksud menyindir atau membuat suasana menjadi tidak enak, tapi Nikki yang sudah jarang berkunjung ke kamar Fargus semenjak hari kelulusannya memang benar adanya. Fakta itu membuat sang gadis mulai melepaskan senyum kecut.

"Aku kangen! Pokoknya kangen!" gadis itu manja-manja, menggesek dahi pada dada sepupunya persis anak kucing.

Fargus pasrah terbaring dengan beban di atasnya, mendecak pelan, "Salahmu yang terlalu sibuk pacaran."

"Kami sudah bertunangan."

Lensa sang pemuda bergerak, menangkap jari manis Nikki yang sudah terbalut emas putih. Tidak perlu repot-repot karena gadis itu sendiri yang sengaja menunjukkannya tepat di muka Fargus.

"Oh. Wow, selamat." memang dia harus berucap apa lagi?, "Ngomong-ngomong adikku hampir bangun, jadi lekas pergi sebelum dia mencari sarang hangat."

Karena mana mungkin ada pemuda normal gagal bereaksi pada belahan dada Nikki yang terekspos jelas dari jenis atasan berkerah pendek. Dia juga tahu sang gadis sadar tengah dipandangi tapi tidak serta-merta beranjak, malah semakin berbaring santai di atas tubuh Fargus.

"Ohh, calon mahasiswa sekarang sudah pintar membuat lelucon mesum."

"Aku bukan anak kecil selamanya, Nikki. Tidak seperti dadamu."

"Seringai jahil khas Nikki terbit, "Tapi sepertinya dari tadi ada yang sibuk melihat dada kecil ini."

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu, kenapa setelahnya tidak ada dari mereka yang berhenti saat mata memandang lebih lekat, dahi bersentuhan erat, ujung hidung bersinggungan sampai bibir mengecup sekilas. Dikecup lagi sekilas. Merasa tidak puas, kali ini dilakukan lebih lama _—_ lebih dalam sampai lidah ikut bertaut.

Ketika bulan bergantung pada tahtanya, tidak hanya pakaian Nikki yang tertanggal. Cincin di jari manisnya juga.

.

.

.

Frekuensi Nikki datang ke kamar Fargus sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Minimal seminggu sekali, jika gadis itu tidak ada kencan mendadak. Kegiatan mereka juga ikut bertambah. Dari sekedar mengobrol sampai saling menghangatkan badan di atas ranjang.

Hari ini pun sama, seperti biasanya. Yang berbeda, Nikki bermain _game_ di pangkuan Fargus sementara pemuda itu memeluknya dari belakang. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sabun yang masih sangat kentara.

Fargus menekan dahi ke punggung Nikki, mencoba mengalihkan kerusuhan dari dalam celananya. Sementara gadis itu tampak tidak peduli dan terus menghujam tombol-tombol stik. Hanya desah-desah kecil meluncur ketika tangan Fargus mencoba nakal masuk ke dalam pakaian hampir ketat tersebut kemudian menjamah isi pakaian dalam Nikki. Meremas gumpalan lembut dengan putik pada ujungnya, menikmati kekenyalan teksturnya.

Tidak ada dari mereka bersuara, tapi tidak juga ada yang memaksa. Seluruhnya bergerak atas insting alami. Dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Nikki..." bisik sensual itu kemudian mencuri perhatian, "Ngomong-ngomong masih ingat jurusan yang kupilih?"

"Ilmu matematika, kan?" Nikki berjengit mendapati ada jejak basah menimpa kulit tengkuknya.

"Aku dapat beasiswa ke Inggris, kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu selama kira-kira empat tahun."

Meski Nikki mencoba menengok ke belakang, iris mereka gagal bertemu. Senyap setelahnya karena gadis itu buru-buru menekan tombol _pause_. Tidak usah melihatnya pun Fargus sudah yakin dengan hal itu. Bagaimana paras syok sepupunya sekarang, apa yang akan ditanyakannya, semua terlalu mudah ditebak.

"Kenapa?"

"Dapat beasiswa butuh alasan?" Fargus merasa menang argumen kali ini. Seringainya melebar, "Itu sudah pasti karena aku sangat pintar."

"KENAPA BARU BILANG SEKARANG?!"

Melepas tangan Fargus dari balik pakaian dalamnya, Nikki berbalik berdiri. Mencoba mengintimidasi dari level pandang lebih tinggi seperti kebiasaan si populer Nikki selama ini. Atau sebagaimana kakak menggertak adiknya dengan pose satu tangan berkacak pinggang sementara tangan lainnya menunjuk terang-terangan.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU ORANG YANG PERTAMA KALI DIBERI TAHU!"

Tentu saja gadis itu marah sekali. Bisa ditebak dari napasnya yang memburu dan nada suara getir. Jika Fargus sebuah bola, mungkin sekarang Nikki sudah memukulnya keras-keras sampai _homerun_ ke luar lapangan.

"Karena aku takut, kita mungkin akan berpisah."

Jari-jari kaki cantik Nikki mengetuk lantai, "Sama saja. Kalau begini nantinya kita memang akan berpisah, bodoh!"

Meskipun ingin tertawa, tapi Fargus tahu ini bukan saatnya. Yang bisa dilakukan hanya menangkup kedua tangan untuk memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya diiringi penyesalan sedalam-dalamnya. Bagaimanapun restu ayahandanya sudah turun, mau mengubah jurusan atau mengikuti ujian negara pun sudah sangat terlambat.

"Apa ada hal lain yang kau sembunyikan, Fargie?"

Sebuah gelengan. Menahan satu rahasia saja sudah setengah mati, apalagi dua.

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku bicara."

Nikki mengambil tempat di depan Fargus, duduk sambil memeluk lutut. Fargus kurang begitu memerhatikan tangan sepupunya yang terjulur karena masih sibuk menunduk. Untunglah Nikki sedang tidak memakai rok atau Fargus bingung harus melihat ke mana lagi.

"Lalu? Tentang apa...?" Nada itu risau karena heningnya terlalu panjang.

"Kau... masih ingat kan kalau aku sudah bertunangan?"

Fargus tidak menjawab pertanyaan formalitas. Dia memberikan ruang bagi gadis itu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—Kami memutuskan berpisah."

Kepala terangkat, sepasang lensa terbelalak. Mendapati seluruh jari Nikki yang polos, tidak dihiasi aksesoris apapun. Tidak juga cincin yang selalu dilepasnya ketika mereka bercumbu.

"Jadi?" sang pemuda ikut meminta penjelasan.

"Jadi," Nikki meneguk ludah, menyembunyikan sisi-sisi jari kanannya dengan tangan lain, "Bawa aku pergi ke Inggris."

Fargus yakin dewi asmara sedang menguji keteguhan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Bulan ini aku terlambat. Kau akan jadi ayah!"

Jari Fargus buru-buru memencet tombol _pause_. Tercengang. Bukan karena apa yang dikatakan Nikki saja, tapi karena gadis itu mengutarakannya dengan santa _i_ sambil membaca komik detektif dan mengunyah kripik.

"NIKKI, MINGGU DEPAN KITA SUDAH AKAN BERANGKAT! KENAPA BARU BILANG SEKARANG?!"

Kunyahan itu ditelan, "Balas dendam. Jadi sekarang kita impas."

Bukan itu masalahnya.

"Atau lebih baik kugugurkan? Aku takut menjadi beban mentalmu ke depannya. Materi juga sih..."

"JANGAN BERANI, NIKKI!"

Rasanya seperti sekeping kompensasi masa lalu, hanya di momen lebih krusial. Nikki yang tergelak puas sambil berkata demikian sama sekali tidak terlihat menyenangkan di mata Fargus. Tidak berasa lucu sama sekali.

 _Puk_. Tepukan ringan di kepala untuk menenangkan sang pemuda. Fargus belum merasa tentram, hanya mampu memeluk tubuh di depannya yang kemudian menggeliat protes karena lama-lama merasa sesak.

"Aku... kalau begitu aku ingin punya satu atau dua anak lagi."

"Hah? Kamu bicara apa?"

"Kita rawat anak-anak kita sampai kira-kira berusia enam atau tujuh tahun, lalu kita berpisah."

"Kamu bicara apa sih!? Jangan ngelantur begitu!" Nikki mendorong dengan sedikit tenaga agar terbebas dari pelukan menyakitkan.

"Dengar ini, Nikki. Kita bisa beli dua rumah berdekatan di Inggris, kita asuh anak-anak kita tanpa mereka tahu. Bilang saja ayahnya mati karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, sementara istriku meninggal saat melahirkan."

"Uangnya, Fargie... uangnya!? Coba realistis sedikit." bola mata hijau cerah berputar lelah.

"KALAU KAMU BILANG LEBIH CEPAT AKU KAN BISA PUNYA RENCANA LEBIH MATANG!"

"LOH, KOK JADI MARAH-MARAH SIH!?"

Suara pagar digeser menginterupsi pertikaian. Keduanya kompak mengintip jauh dari balik jendela untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ibuku sudah pulang. Aku harus kembali dulu." Nikki beranjak lalu menepuk-nepuk sisa remah kripik dari permukaan rok berjenis _tiered_ , "Sisanya bisa kita bahas seminggu ini sampai tanggal keberangkatan."

"Tunggu, Nikki." Fargus, menahan bahu gadis yang tengah siap melompat ke beranda sebelah, "Pakai pintu depan, aku tidak mau kandunganmu bermasalah hanya karena kau bertindak gegabah."

Mendengarnya, Nikki tersipu. Mengusap pelan perutnya dengan rasa bangga.

" _—_ Sekalian membuka pintu untuk ayahku, dia juga baru saja pulang. Ayo!"

Fargus mengulurkan tangan, Nikki menyambut. Menggenggam. Mengangguk senang.

Bertetangga dan bersaudara memang mengasyikkan. Fargus dan Nikki tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan kehidupan mereka yang serupa di Inggris nan jauh di sana bersama buah hati mereka sampai maut memisahkan.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N:  
** Saking getolnya main game ini, sampe inget banget password sebelum raja terakhir di season pertama. ENIACCBM. Cobain deh! #buatapa

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
